Magical Masquerade
by charlottenbronte
Summary: Ginny is finally going to get Harry's attention but is it really him she desires? Non DH compliant. Lighthearted and fun.


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. This story is non-compliant DH, I also lack the imagination to think of how to defeat The Dark Lord so just imagine he was vanquished after the trio's seventh year and Severus Snape managed to survive and his loyalty to the order was revealed. Some mature content.

 **Magical Masquerade**

Gripping the champagne flute tightly in her hand, Ginny took another sip hoping to gain some much needed courage. The bubbles danced on her tongue and she savoured the crisp taste. Giving herself a pep talk she reminded herself she was now a grown witch of some twenty two years, flourishing in her job in magical artefact preservation and living alone in a quaint little cottage. No longer the shy young sister of Ron, the gullible girl who had unwittingly being ensnared by a dark enchanted diary. Yes this was finally the year that Harry Potter was going to notice her and fall madly in love with her. I mean of course she had tried other years to gather his attention but what with all the times Voldemort had caused havoc it just never happened. In her sixth year there was a lot of carnage from the War which thankfully the light side won, Harry triumphing over his long time nemesis. They following years had been filled with rebuilding the wizarding world, finishing schooling and establishing a career. Whilst they maintained a friendship there was never really the chance for it to become romantic.

Harry had left the wizarding world for some time travelling the globe with his two best friends. Whilst Ron and Hermione returned to start new jobs Harry had continued exploring for another year. On his return he threw himself into a high pressure stint as a professional seeker. Ginny like most of her family attended every game cheering him on, willing him to notice her. After multiple injuries Harry retired and had turned to law enforcement eager to prevent any dark wizards from gaining power. Sometimes there paths crossed at the Ministry and for that day she felt like she was floating on air. He was always jovial with her, teasing her about memories of the burrow from their childhoods. She would remind him she was an adult now, had left the burrow and was making her own way in the world and he would just smile. It was infuriating for her, she was sure he must feel the spark between them but was trying to avoid it for fear of hurting the family. He had not formally dated anyone since Hogwarts but than again neither had she.

Tonight she wanted that to change, they were both at a party to commemorate Dumbledores accomplished years as a Headmaster as he was finally retiring. Dumbledore ever the party goer had chosen a masquerade theme and Ginny had agonised for a solid week about what to wear. She wanted to be recognisable to him but also have an air of mystery in keeping with the theme. If he happened to meet her at the party and sparks flew, there was nothing her fiery brothers could do to prevent it after all they were to be in disguise. She had settled on a blonde wig, effectively hiding her trademark hair with a plunging neckline on her ball gown, it was very fitted and showed off her enviable figure. Cushioning charms allowed her to wear stilettos and she had gone with subtle makeup and a bright red lip combined with a small eyemask. She had received some admiring glances on her entrance to the party and was fending off offers to dance or take a stroll in the moonlight.

Harry was easily identifiable, he was still wearing glasses although he had changed the shape. His hair was swept to the side covering his well known scar. Wearing a dapper grey suit with a nice outer robe, he did look rather dashing. She had made a beeline for him when she entered the party with Hermione and the three had stuck up a friendly conversation but he had since wandered off to chat to others. Everyone had assumed her crush was long gone so thankfully no one had noticed her following him throughout the evening. The next song she decided she was going to swoop in and ask him to dance. Unfortunately Dumbledore had impeccable timing and chose that moment to grab Harry for a conversation. Screaming internally Ginny thought better to try another approach, how about trying to make him jealous?

Ginny spent the next ten minutes whirling around the dance floor with handsome men, flirting and laughing so that anyone watching would think she was having a wonderful time. It was rather exhausting and she soon gave up as Harry had not intervened and was still deep in conversation with their old Headmaster. Slipping into a well concealed alcove, Ginny wanted to hide for a moment and gather her thoughts. Unfortunately she was not alone as there was a tall wizard head to toe in a fine woollen black costume also taking advantage of the quiet. Glancing at him she recognised him immediately by the shape of his nose, even with a half mask perched on his face it was obvious it was Severus Snape her rather rude and curt former Potions Professor.

'Weasley' he stated nodding in her direction.

'Professor' she replied, wishing she had grabbed another champagne on her way.

Turning ready to leave she did not wish to disturb him, she remembered how cutting his remarks could be and had no wish to converse.

'It won't work you know' Severus's words stopped her. 'He's so obtuse he won't get jealous watching you dance with other men'

The truth stung and the champagne she had imbibed chose that moment to kick in, finding the courage to retort back Ginny asked well what will work.

'Simple Weasley, make him concerned for your safety. If you were to say flirt and dance with a wizard on the dark side he would want to step in and protect you' Severus was a Slytherin after all. Ginny debated internally it was actually a perfect idea. Harry would swoop in and rescue her from unsavoury intentions and realise that he was actually the man for her.

'Any wizard out there you would recommend? I mean it couldn't hurt to try your idea' Spending the next five minutes trying to identify if any old Slytherin classmates were in the crowd, Ginny flat out refusing to dance with Crabbe or Goyle. Finding no one else, she suddenly had a great idea, why not Professor Snape. It would be sure to get Harry's attention, and he seemed agreeable enough for the minute, two dances tops and she was sure the plan would work.

'Professor might you want to go for a spin on the dance floor, I mean your a wizard who has seen the dark side and well I will leave you alone afterwards and you can enjoy this alcove in peace' Before he could say no and list the reasons why he did not want to Ginny grabbed his hand and started dragging him out into the crowd. He tried to resist until Ginny teased him 'Come on Professor or are you scared of a little challenge?'

It was the perfect choice of words as he followed her to the dance floor, before grabbing her waist tightly and her hand in the other. He led them through a fast past song, sensually keeping her close whilst twirling her at the right times, as the songs notes ended he finished with a graceful dip. Slowly helping her upright they began swaying together as a slow number started. Severus was quite the accomplished dancer and Ginny found herself enjoying the dance. He nuzzled the side of her face, his breath warm by her ear 'Of course I am up for the challenge, who knows by the end of this dance you may have forgotten all about boring old Potter and go for a real man'

To Ginny it felt like every part of their bodies were touching, his hand felt scalding hot as it moved down the middle of her back to rest on her hips. They revolved in a circle, his hand now almost on her bottom. Ginny looped her hands around his neck, freeing his other hand to copy the same path. She couldn't tell if it was the same song but it didn't matter, it felt so good to sway with him.

'Showtime Weasley, the offer still stands you know where to find me' Severus whispered into her ear, her senses tingling and goosebumps forming along her arms. Harry chose that moment to interrupt them, tapping on Ginny's shoulder. She dropped her arms and turned to Harry.

'Excuse me Ginny may I have the next dance' Harry did have a rather concerned look on his face. Ginny couldn't believe it had worked, but strangely she didn't feel ecstatic. Severus departed without a word but did nod in her direction. Harry not waiting for a response grabbed her hand and lead her further into the dance floor away from their former Professor. Ginny found herself dancing with Harry but he was stiff next to her, hand held primly in the air almost no contact between their bodies. Maybe the Professor had a point Harry could be a touch boring.

'Ginny, sorry to whisk you away but I just wanted to warn you that was not a nice man you were dancing with, real dark wizard that one. But never mind lets just enjoy this dance' stuttering he added 'You look beautiful tonight by the way.'

Finding herself distracted Ginny nodded occasionally as Harry waffled on about his new job and old stories from Hogwarts days. Guiding her to an abandoned table, he fetched them some coffee and cake. Ginny was thinking a cocktail would have been a better idea but sipped the hot drink politely. Realising she had checked her watch for the third time in less than five minutes, Ginny admitted to herself that the plan had worked too well. If Harry had waited longer before intervening who knew what would have happened with the Professor. Deciding she wanted to find out she waited patiently for a fan or friend to come and steal away Harry's attention.

Some long ten minutes later a scouting agent for one of the big Quidditch teams interrupted them to introduce him to a rising new star. Ginny subtly exited the conversation although for the first time Harry asked her to come back as he'd love to chat more with her. Prior to this evening if Harry had asked that she would have been floating on air, now all she could think about was a speedy exit. Circling around the venue, Ginny wandered into a few alcoves but was yet to find the Professor. Feeling ready to give up and just head home she sighed and began to re-search where she had last seen him.

'About time Weasley, I almost drank your martini' Severus startled her coming out of the dark shadows brandishing a cocktail glass. Accepting the drink they saluted to each other before enjoying the tart drink. The alcohol had loosened his tongue and he chatted and gossiped about the wizards who walked by the hiding spot. At one point they spotted Harry furtively looking around, and Ginny tried to shrink deeper into the shadows.

'No need, I have a strong concealment and befuddlement charm around us. Thought best we weren't interrupted' and with that he pulled her close to him and seeking her permission with his eyes he waited until she nodded and he dove in for a passionate kiss. The man knew what he was doing and she sighed under his artful mouth as he gently nipped at her lip, teasing her with his tongue. It was the most sensual kiss of her short life, rumours of her relationships and dalliances at school had been grossly inflated. She had dated a few boys at Hogwarts in a misguided attempt to get Harry's attention. The few sloppy kisses and minor gropes she had were nothing compared to this.

Entangling her hands around his neck she practically jumped on him eager to keep the kisses going. He soon added his hands, exploring her body running them down her back sensually, like before the touch of his hand on her bare skin exposed by the gown felt delicious. He moved one hand to explore her chest, tracing the deep neckline before slipping a hand inside to grab a pert breast, her nipples already hardened. Kissing his way down her neck he sucked on the nipple over her satin gown, but she wanted to feel it on her skin so she undid the buttons at the top and it fell open. Devoting equal time between each breasts, Ginny cradled his head enjoying his attentions. She shifted against him feeling restless, she wanted more and thats when she felt his hardened member. Rubbing her pelvis against his it felt large, maybe too large. She had of course listened to the gossip of schoolmates and colleagues but had always thought to save herself for Harry so she had zero sexual experience.

Giving over to the sensations she decided not to think too much, after all she was a grown witch and could enjoy the attentions of a man if she wanted. Plus she was intrigued now and it was obvious that she was not destined to be with Harry, she felt silly for wasting so many years pining on a crush without even thinking to see if they were compatible. Severus manoeuvred them to rest against a wall, Ginny thankful for something to lean against as he started lifting up the hem of her gown, his warm hand now running up her thigh. Her breath hitched as she felt him stroke just over her panties. It did however shock her back to reality, she was half exposed about to let her old Professor who had been a right bully touch her most intimate parts which even she had barely explored. Gripping her legs shut she removed his hand and tried to modestly cover herself. Sensing the change, Severus proved to be a gentleman giving her space and turned around to let her fix her gown. Feeling suddenly exhausted she sat down on a window seat and tried to gather her thoughts.

'Sorry er, Professor just got a little too warm for me' She couldn't think of anything else to add. Her body felt sorely disappointed but she knew she had made the right decision, she was not some wanton or experienced woman who could have sex in such a public venue, wards be damned. Plus she barely knew the man, although hopefully he had a more agreeable nature since the war. Dumbledore was certainly fond of him.

'No need to explain Weasley, here have some water. I'd suggest you keep up your hydration and maybe a hangover potion in the morning' he panted.

She gratefully accepted the water, it was cool and soothing.

'Weasley I will take my leave, it was a pleasure to run into you' he finished with a gentle kiss on her cheek, he knew how to flirt when he wanted to.

Leaving the alcove, he halted before joining the hallway back to the party.

'Its Severus by the way, I doubt I will be visiting The Ministry's magical artefact division anytime soon but do plan to visit the Leaky Cauldron this coming Friday' with a final nod he swept away.

Making sure her outfit was presentable Ginny tried to gather her thoughts so she could rejoin the party. It felt like the last hour was a dream or fantasy, certainly nothing she had imagined whilst getting ready today. But she was eager to learn more about Severus and the chemistry between them. Returning to the large hall she sort out Hermione's company and brushed off questions of where she had gone. Harry soon joined the table and Ginny was not surprised to see that in reality they had nothing to talk about, exhausting all talk of Quidditch teams when he broached the subject of the weather Ginny decided it was time to head home. Citing exhaustion from too much dancing she bade everyone goodnight, Harry kindly offering to walk her to the entrance.

'Ginny if its not to forward I was wondering if you have plans say this Friday evening?' green hopeful eyes stared at her.

'Oh boy Harry I am so sorry I already have plans, maybe another time' and with a wave she activated her portkey for home. Her mind buzzing with what to wear this Friday. If she was to run into Severus Snape she wanted to look her best as who knows what might happen.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed another short story. Drop a review if you like it. Excuse my poor grammar I am sure a few of my there/they're/theirs may be confused. I have had a sick toddler to deal with but this is a nice escape when he's napping. Thanks for reading!


End file.
